bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
BZProvince
BZProvince was one of the winners of RPG Contest 13 and nail-biting RPG Contest 14. It was created by Forum Assitant Sisen, with the help of Spink, The Power that Is, Emperor Whenua, and too many other RPG people to name. BZProvince takes place on an island modeled after BZPower. City Sectors BZP City has many areas and was once an ever growing city. The city covers the vast expanse of the island it is built on. Most of the island has been developed but a few areas are still under construction, other parts of the city are still devastated by the destruction caused by the virus impact. A giant wall was erected around the entire border of the island early on during settling, to prevent access from outsiders. There are two neighboring islands in the surrounding sea, but not much is known about them except they were previously inhabited and that they were deemed too small to construct a city of magnitude. There are many advanced structures throughout the city, towering buildings, subways underground, and monorail chutes above the streets. The city isn’t what it used to be though; ever since the virus arrived, things have become run down. A once thriving city is beginning to decay. New Member Q&A The place where all members start, it is a wide open area with few buildings. It’s the main training area and resource center. It features three residence halls, the current living areas for members. There is also a food court where anyone can eat, and a gymnasium and fields used for fitness and training. Residence Hall B A Biomechanical only living area, it was created when hate crimes began. Residence Hall I An integrated residence hall, any member can live here. It is located in between the other residence halls. Residence Hall O An organic only living area, it is located away from Hall B. Bionicle Incarnations The site where the virus manifested, the entire sector has been taken over by the virus. The heart of the city is located here. This part of the city is also the power plant of the island, it provides the energy for the city and all of its functions. However, energy is sparse nowadays and is being absorbed by the virus. The Capital The center of the city where Hapori Tohu resides, what Staff remain are constantly on duty to protect the heart of the city. Hapori Tohu’s quarters are located in a skyscraper, which is also the highest point of elevation in the city. Power Grid A series of low laying grids that supply the power to the city. This is the area where the virus has taken residence. It is leaching off the power supply, causing power outages and palpitating power levels. Each power grid is sealed off to prevent public accidents but most of these barriers have been broken down by the virus. General Discussion The area surrounding the site of the main infection, it’s where the primary battle is taking place constantly. There is a high concentration of buildings here and a bustle of activity. This region stands out as a hot spot because of all the energy sources and the virus attacks here because of it. Academy The school of the city, members go here to learn and broaden their minds by completing course work and core programs. The academy is located on the border of the sector right by the library. Library A thick network of buildings that border the edge of the island and the Incarnations sector. It is heavily populated, with member energy readings, and as a result attracts the virus. Creative Outlet A subsector right on the border of the Incarnations Sector, it is constantly under attack by the virus. The Creative Outlet was under construction, adding new divisions but production was halted by the virus. Statue Quarry A giant square area full of statues of past residents and regular creations by other members. It is unclear exactly how many statues reside here. Mausoleum The place were some members have chosen to be buried. It is usually avoided, even more so now that members are being revived from their burial chambers. The entrance is located in the center of the Statue Quarry. Marketplace BZPs bazaar of shopping, it’s the only place to buy whatever you need. The marketplace is the only sector of the city that hasn’t been renovated; it still features all of the natural landscape. All the shops and booths are made from natural materials. You can buy additional accessories here. Shops Long alleyways full of public stalls and shops. Odds and ends are available for purchase along with fresh fruits grown in the sector. Accessories are available for purchase here, but tracking down what you want won’t be easy as vendors only sell one type of accessory each. Orchards A natural farm of sorts. Fruits, vegetables, and other crops are grown here. This area is strictly off-limits to anyone but trusted traders. Library A place where members go to read, there are a wide variety of books available. Members are often found trying out new moves inspired by books or something they’ve learned, despite protest from the Librarian. Stacks The area of the library where books are stored, it is strictly off limits to the public. The Librarian only ventures down here rarely due to frequent power outages and strange noises coming from the dark. News Discussion The part of the city that deals with all forms of communication and news reports. Not much damage was done to it during the impact. There are countless display monitors that air footage of news and clips of the original collision throughout this sector, with the fluttering energy rates they power on and off at random intervals. Rahi don’t seem to venture here that often, however the virus is attracted to it like a magnet. Network Structure A network of close-knit buildings that is also the main broadcasting network. All news reports and personal communications go through this hub and are transmitted everywhere in the city. There alleyways here are like a maze and it is very easy to get lost in the shadows. Communications Tower The communication tower that sends out the signals for all broadcast. It is the second highest point in the city and held up well during the impact. Port A piece of land that jets out past the swamp, it borders the Outer Wall. This piece of land is near a retractable part of the wall that allows sailors and ships out. All shipping and sailing has been halted with the arrival of the virus. Sector One The City archive, it holds all past items and creatures, basically a museum. There might just be some info regarding the strange beast roaming the streets here. This area always seems to have a high concentration of Rahi roaming the streets. Museum The above ground display area, it has two above ground stories that shows the historical nature of the island and the tools used to built the city. There are statues of past heroes here also. Archives The underground display area, it is unknown how many levels there are because anyone but Reference Keepers seldom venture down there. Past viruses and other malware are kept in stasis here for study. There is a slight possibility that there is a secret entrance to the Topics here the Reference Team uses to study the Rahi. COT The third largest sector in the city, it is the only part the virus hasn’t reached, yet. It is possibly due to the fact some of the structures being built out of the remains of the Outer Wall materials. There are many skyscrapers and other buildings here that make up the sector, no two buildings are the same. Port Another port on the opposite side of the island. It is also piece of land that jets out past the swamp, it borders the Outer Wall. This piece of land is near a retractable part of the wall that allows sailors and ships out. All shipping and sailing has been halted with the arrival of the virus. Amphitheater A large round arena where activities and shows take place. It is semi-circular and has a tier of seats around it. This area is for entertainment purposes only; no sporting events take place here. Blog The area surrounding the entire city, it prevents the virus from spreading any further. There are naturally occurring bogs around the city; the wall erected around the island lies past the bogs. Swamp Basically the entire area around the city, where civilization and habitable territory ends. It is a very dangerous wet and overgrown territory that shouldn’t be ventured into alone. There are watchtowers throughout the swamp that Blog staff use to keep an eye on things. Outer Wall The wall surrounding the edge of the island, it repels viruses and other malware. Unfortunately it is also keeping the virus in. There are access doors and stairways to reach the top of the wall, but you have to venture though the blog to reach them. Miscellaneous Voting Booth Little closed-in kiosk around the city, surveys used to be given in them. Now they are safe zones members retreat to when in danger. Three average sized members are capable of isqueezing/i into one. Monorail The above ground transportation system of the city. The support beams of the structure were slightly damaged so usage of the monorail track is sparse. No one rides it for fear of getting stuck above the ground and plunging towards it. Subway The underground transport system of the city. No one dares uses it anymore due to the frequent power outages and the risk of being stranded alone in the dark. The tunnel system was compromised by the impact and is very unstable. Rahi have also been rumored to be leaking out into the subway tunnels. Topics A previously unknown underground sanctuary, deep beneath the city and any of its underground levels, the impact from the virus opened it up to the public. It is full of lush vegetation and strange beast that the Reference Team seems to know about. Forest A tropical forest like region, various creatures live here. It full of lush vegetation and a few naturally occurring lakes. Caves The area’s leading into the underground “Topics.” The impact caused by the virus cracked open the ground, and caused passages to open this network of caves to the city streets. Adversaries Viruses Viruses are the main enemies you’ll encounter. There is the main virus that crashed into the city, and the new viruses that were created from it. Viruses appear in many forms, they might appear humanoid, animalistic, or something in between. The only clear motive of the virus is to spread and absorb energy. A recent study resulting energy spikes revealed that any absorbed energy is returned to the city when a virus is slain, however there isn’t anything preventing it from being reabsorbed. Host Virus A smaller version of the main virus, it has an encircling black body made of tentacles; their bodies have a rounded egg like shape. It is able to take over the weak minded and possess inanimate objects. These viruses fly through the city streets, tentacles fluttering behind them. Normal Virus An all black humanoid shaped creature with a misty black aura surrounding it. It stands around the average height of a regular member. Its body looks like a regular human being but without features such as eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. It is capable of forming weapons out of the mist surrounding it. Speed Virus A smaller and thinner version of a Normal Virus, very agile, uses hand to hand combat. Its body is more sleek and angular than the Normal Virus. They appear and strike from nowhere, like an assassin from the shadows. Armor Virus Taller than a Normal Virus and stronger, this kind wears thick dark armor plates all over its body. It is able to shift the armor across its body to create a dense shield but it takes an adequate amount of time for it to spread back to the rest of its body. Armed Virus The exact image of a Normal Virus, it looks like a featureless black body. The similarities end their though. This virus is capable of changing its body into weapons, and even pulling weapons from itself. All viruses have this ability but to a lesser extent. The Armed Virus can relentlessly attack with weapons. Swarm A group of small bee like viruses. They flying around, shooting stingers to infect people. The stingers they leave behind are very potent and are capable of infecting multiple people. There are two distinct types, the Colony leader with it’s boxy head, it carries an egg sac on its back, it has large wings and two tails, and the Swarm itself, it has four stinger tipped appendages along with its two tails. Both varieties are capable of leaving stingers in their prey, or stinging with one of their tails. Because the swarm is so small, they are easily dealt with in one blow. Swarm Keeper A virus that takes care of the swarm version of the virus that helps infect members. Like the swarm it is capable of flight and infecting people. This virus is even more annoying than a swarm because it’s stingers are twice as big and so is its stinger ray. It is also capable of spraying the Swarm as a weapon or deforming into a swarm of its own. Gargantuan Gargantuans are a rarely seen virus. They mainly prowl around where the main Virus landed, which all can be thankful for; it would require a tremendous amount of force to take down just one Gargantuan. They are engines of destruction, capable of knocking down entire buildings just by ramming into them. It is fortunate that only a few Gargantuans have ever decided to actually attack BZP rather than feed on its energies. Malware There are other enemies that now plague the city more frequently due to the lack of security provided by the Staff. Lolcat Lolcats are relatively simply creatures, ruled by their instincts. They will attack if threatened, attack if wounded, attack if you get in their way, and you get the idea with that. They are highly energetic, and as such are constantly hungry. The fattier the food (such as cheeseburgers) the better, as it keeps them going. While not the biggest threat in the Malware collection, you wouldn't want to ignore them, as their claws and fangs can be lethal. Fortunately you can always tell when a lolcat is around by their laughing, hyena-like cry. Advert Appears as an attractive regular member. They attack with pop-up grenades and a Credit Sword that drains Proto for every direct hit. An Advert is very hard to pick out in a crowd and even a battle, because their weapon appears just like a POST would. Dupe A duplicate of just about anything or anyone, it could very well be your own evil clone. It is unclear where they come from or how they are created. All dupes are destroyed and none have been captured alive, their true form is unknown. SPAM A completely random manifestation that is completely random, meaning it can be a pushover, a titan, or something in between. It can appear as anything from a member, to a virus, or any malware. SPAM usually appears in groups and can be quite troublesome. Troll A Giant that stirs things wreaks havoc and destruction. They can be as tall as two regular members or even taller. Trolls wander around bullying and nagging on the public baiting Staff or other members to show up and fight it, so it can cause more mayhem. Flame A troll covered in fire that attacks anything and everything. It has an extreme dislike for regular trolls. If it comes in contact with a regular troll it will convert it into a Flame. Flames are dealt with quickly to prevent widespread panic and ruin. Flame War Multiple flames attacking each other, drawing in more non-flames and getting them caught up in the mini-war. Becomes a destructive blaze that can spread rapidly, the only way to put the fire out is to put out the main Flame. Leet A specter made of random combinations of letters and numbers that flies around and attacks with sharp blades, grows by talking rapidly in a high-pitched and annoying voice. They are very difficult to fight due to their screeching and ability to fly. Loli Femme fatales in the guise of a cute and innocent girl, appearance changes drastically once they have lured their victim. They usually appear in alleyways or at the end of alleys to lure members, and seldom roam the streets. In general they look weak, frail, and vulnerable. Trojan A false virus controlled by another virus located somewhere nearby. It is a mental projection of whatever the virus imagines and takes extreme focus to control. They aren’t very good physical fighters and are easy to deal with once they are found. Trojans, unlike their projections, appear very small and usually don member like apparel to try and blend in. Worm A worm like virus that travels beneath the ground, it can replicate itself. If the entire body isn’t destroyed it will just grow back the missing piece. Their appearance varies slightly but they all have spikes along their bodies and a ferocious mouth. Revival Possibly the worst thing to encounter. It is a fallen member that has been revived by the Virus that infected the city. Their bodies are somewhat decayed but it depends on how long they have been laid to rest. Due to their decaying nature they are twice as hard to beat as any normal virus, enemy, or member because they don’t feel anything. They never stop until their bodies are completely destroyed. Revivals are usually seen in the Creative District coming from the Mausoleum in the Statue Quarry. Hacker An invader from outside the city that is attempting to harvest the city energy produced for its own personal gain and take control of the virus. Looks like any other member if seen- and they rarely are. They create mini-viruses to fight for them. Strange Beast Creatures are now roaming the streets, they come from underground, whether they are friend or foe depends on their nature. There’s a rumor the Reference Team knows about these strange beast. One member claims to have heard a Reference Keeper whisper Rahi at the sight of one. Speculation Rumor has it there is something in the works for another BZProvince.